


The Sweet passion of a unexpected romance

by Ash2000z



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Son Goku (Dragon Ball), M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash2000z/pseuds/Ash2000z
Summary: Videl and gohan has a daughter whose just been born. Which makes goten feel mixed with emotions. He's happy to be a uncle, but feels lonely.Eventually he finds a partner, and finds out that his decision will be life changing.
Relationships: Son Goku & Son Goten
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Sweet passion of a unexpected romance

Wide dark eyes stared at him as he looked at the newborn. He smiled and patted his brother gohan on the back. "Congratulations on the new baby bro, you too videl." Gohan took the baby out of his wife's arms and held her. "Goten you're gonna be a great uncle." Videl said. "What's the little ones name anyways?" Goten asked curiously. "Pan." The baby giggled. Gohan made funny faces at pan. "Pan huh, wow it must feel wonderful to be a father, and have a family your never lonely." Goten sighed. Gohan turned to look at his brother. "It feels great goten, don't worry you'll have a family too." Gohan passed pan to videl. She took pan and rocked her in her arms. "Well guys i gotta get going i have to finish up on my research." He walked to the door, he waved goodbye to them. Goten left out the door and headed on his way.  
He walked himself down the street slowly. Then came another person walking towards him fast. "Ouch, what the?" Goten was sitting on his butt on the sidewalk rubbing his head. "Sorry, I'm really sorry." He gave goten a hand. Goten took hold of it, and was pulled up on his feet. "Why the rush anyways?" He questioned. "I was trying to see how fast i could run to win a race against my brother guess i lost." The man sighed sadly. "Hey at least you gave it your all." Goten gave him a pat to his back. "I haven't seen someone like you around here what's your name?" The man looked at goten with a smile while blushing. "Goku."  
Goten stared at him as well. "Goku huh, wanna go and hang out?" Goku was confused, "what's a hang out?" He asked. "Like you know spending time with other people at their house or another place." Goten giggled he laughed at goku's confusion. "Oh okay goten, then i guess so." Goten grabbed goku by his right hand and walked to his house.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Alternate universe where goku isn't related to goten. Hopefully you'll enjoy my story.


End file.
